


Wake, Wake, See Things as They Seem

by NerdsLikeUs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, Memories, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLikeUs/pseuds/NerdsLikeUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a nightmare after the death of Sam's robot double in "Double Jeopardy". Set sometime just after the start of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake, Wake, See Things as They Seem

He watched her die.  
It wasn’t really her, of course, just one of the robotic doubles that had never been real to him. At the time, it didn’t bother him much; the fake Sam was electrocuted instead of the real one, they killed Cronus, and even got a real-live mothership out of the deal.  
It wasn’t until much later, after they had blown up a sun, destroyed Apophis, and un-brainwashed Teal’c, that he finally had time to go home, and the memory of her death came back to him. It was unexpected. Nightmares were not uncommon for him, and with everything he had gone through, they were often terrible. After Teal’c’s brainwashing and facing death a number of times, however, the death of a robot was not what he was expecting to dream about.  
Except that in the dream, she wasn’t a robot.  
_‘It’s protected by some sort of energy shield!’_  
_But it doesn’t stop her. She makes no sound at first, clenching her jaw and grinding her teeth. But soon the pain becomes too much, and she’s screaming._  
_‘Carter!’ He wants to go to her, but there’s too many Jaffa, if he stops shooting they’ll both be dead. ‘Stop!’_  
_She doesn’t stop. She screams, and screams, and screams._  
_Then silence._  
_He stops shooting. The Jaffa stop coming. He kneels by her, touches her face. She doesn’t move. Her face is still, pained. Dead._  
_He shatters, shudders. It can’t be real, no, no, she’s dead, he should be dead why didn’t she stop, why didn’t he stop her, this can’t be real, it can’t, ___  
And it’s not. He wakes, sweating, and sits up and rubs his face.  
The feeling of death is still with him. He stands to shake it off, and heads to the fridge for a beer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Princess Academy: Palace of Stone" poem by Shannon Hale. I don't own it or any of the SG1 characters :)


End file.
